Yeah, She's Stupid Part 2
by eissie-licious
Summary: There wasn't supposed to be a second part. But due to the reviews that I got, well, they seemed puzzled with the first part. R
1. Chapter 1

The first part of this was supposed to be a one shot. But according to the reviews, they somehow don't understand it :P Well, I guess the question will forever hang… Actually, I have loads of idea in my mind, especially the part wherein they will develop feelings for each other.

**Yeah, she's Stupid :Part 2**

**By: shushxshush**

**-----------------------**

"I really have this feeling that the girl was… uhmmm… maybe she's in my class. Yeah, maybe."

"I can't believe your still thinking about that till now." Said her brother walking inside her room.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were studying." said Kumiko lying on her bed while busy reading her book of choice.

"Nothing, I'm already finished studying. Just dropping by to bug you off." He went nearer to Kumiko, suddenly, he started to mess up her hair.

"What the?"

Kumiko stood up, put up her fluffy slippers, then chased Shin around the house.

"Oh! You're a dead meat, Shin!"

Laughter started to fill the house.

"Catch me, if you can, Bleh!" said Shin sticking her tongue.

"You know," breathing deeply.

"Your making me…"

"Really tired!" then continued to chase Shin, chased him around the table, chased even in the garden.

"What's that noise?" said the lady.

She opened her bedroom door.

"Kumiko? Shin?"

"Mom!" they both exclaimed, shocked seeing their mother.

"Shin, how many times do I have to tell you, stop fighting with your sister."

"But, mom! She's the one beating me!"

"Well, it's your fault smarty pants! Don't bug when I have things in my mind! Haha, I can't believe you can be easily beaten up by me! Sweet victory!" said Kumiko pulling Shin's hair.

"Stand up you two. Your getting messed up again. It's already bed time, you should go to sleep."

"Night mom." Said Kumiko kissing her mother.

"Goodnight, mom." Said Shin.

"No fighting anymore, okay? Go to your rooms." Said their mom walking back to her own bedroom.

On their way back, Shin was pinching Kumiko on her cheeks, Kumiko was just hitting Shin on his head. Kumiko burst out laughing again, and so was Shin.

"Goodnight, Shin. Remember, I'm gonna be revenging soon."

"Oi, I'll be waiting for my victory."

Sweet Dreams….

--

--

--

--

--

"Kumiko, come here, hurry!"

"Mom, wait, I'm almost done."

The next day, well, it's the same as the others. As usual, they are almost late, due to Kumiko's sleepiness.

"Come, Kumiko. Here's your lunch, then."

"It smells delicious, Mom!"

"We're going now, mother. See you later!" said Shin waving goodbye.

"Bye, mommy." Said Kumiko.

They took the bicycle, and as always, Kumiko was in the side seat.

"Yawn."

"Your still sleepy?" asked Shin.

"Yeah, how did you know, is it because I yawned?" asked Kumiko sarcastically.

"It's better not to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"You might ruin my almost perfect day."

"Hmmphhh!" said Kumiko.

"Shin…"

"I'm not gonna talk to you, sis."

"Then, don't"

After five minutes, Kumiko started to get sleepy. She then leaned her head in Shin's back. Shin can feel it.

"Baka." He said in a whisper, then smiled.

After a couple of while, they arrived at school. Since Kumiko suddenly slept, she received a few teasing from her brother.

Kumiko isn't the smartest in her class, she always come in second. She knows that she's from a wealthy family and has a good looking brother, but she's very down to earth, and nice. She has a best friend named Michelle, whom is very nice to her. They both received criticism from their fellow classmates, because Kumiko was rich and sometimes she's the favorite of the teachers, making her classmates envy and jealous to death. Once, rumors were circulating that Kumiko and her family was perishing the teachers with free food, clothes, money, etc that's why Kumiko was the top one of the class. Michelle, on the other hand, was the opposite of Kumiko. No, not the attitude. She's not that rich, but she's getting along well with her best friend. They stick to each other no matter what. And lately, Kumiko found out that she has a crush on Shin, she teases Michelle about it.

"Michirure…." Started Kumiko walking with Michelle on their way to their classroom.

"A, huh.." said Michelle.

"Kumiko… I told you not to call me 'Michirure'! I hate my Japanese name."

"Sorry, Mich!"

They entered the room together and the girls chatting started to eyed them as they look for their seats. They just sighed, as if it was new for them.

"Oh, look at that Ginny! Another perfect score in your exam. Good job, girl. I know that your going to be the top one of our class." Said one of the girls, saying it out loud for all of them to hear, specifically, for Kumiko to know.

"Don't mind them, Kumiko. Their just jealous."

Ginny, the smartest one on class. Kumiko can tell by just looking at her food that she's living a hard life. She has no intention on hurting her feelings nor being her worst rival. She even tried to speak with her but she showed her meanest attitude. But still, Kumiko doesn't want to compete with her or anything. She's just… having fun, that's all.

"Good morning, class." Said the teacher. Everyone was hurrying to go back to their seats.

"Good morning, ma'am." Said the students.

"Well, we're going to have a painting competition next week. The faculties have decided whose going to compete, but still it wasn't final or anything."

The teacher got a piece of paper form her bag and started to read it aloud.

GINNY'S THOUGHTS

Everyone knows that I'm good at arts. Maybe, I'll be the one whose giving the school the glory and the honor.

Ginny smirked.

"We decided, it's gonna be Ginny whose gonna compete against the other school."

Everyone from the class, especially her friends, give her a round of applause.

"Prepare for it, dear."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do." Said Ginny standing up proudly.

--

--

--

--

Lunch time…. Kumiko's least favorite time. She opened her lunch box. Her mother always knows how to surprise her.

"Oi, Kumiko has prawns for lunch! Look everyone!"

Some of them crowd around her.

"Kumiko, can I have this piece?"

"No, that's mine." Said the other girl.

Ginny slowly opened her lunch box. It wasn't lovely as the 'princess' of the class has for lunch. She closed it hurriedly knowing that someone might catch a glimpse of her 'food'. She drank the water from her water jug and proceeded outside. Maybe a bit of strolling would do her good to forget the 'princess'.

"She thinks she can be friends with everyone by just doing such things. She's just rich, that's why. Oh, how I hate her! Karma will knock her good."

She passed the art room and as usual she saw Shin again, painting. She decided it might be the right time to ask him about the competition.

"Sawada!" she said.

"Huh?" Shin turned to look at where the voice came from.

"What do you want?" he turned back to his painting, continuing what his doing.

"I'm just asking if you can help me out. You see, I'm one of the school's representatives to compete to the next week's competition. You can teach me more great ideas. More wonderful colors I can use… and"

"No, I don't want." Said Shin simply.

"Huh? Why?"

Shin dropped his brush. He picked it up and came closer to Ginny.

"Do I know you?"

"Hu..huh?" Ginny can't help but stared at the floor.

"Would you get out of here, I'm busy doing something." He turned around.

Ginny froze in shame. She can feel the anger inside her.

"Your going to pay for this." Said Ginny clenching her fist, still looking at the floor.

--

--

--

--

--

The next day at school, everything might change.

"Good morning class." The teacher from yesterday greeted.

"Good morning, Ma'am." Greeted back by the students.

"Oh, by the way about the art competition next week…"

Ginny was happy with the topic.

"Ginny, is it alright?"

"Ma'am?" asked Ginny.

"The faculties and the staff decided to made Kumiko compete in the competition next week. Recently, I found out that she has a brother who is good at arts. It's best if she can get pointers from an art genius sibling. Is it okay with you, Ginny?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, Ma'am." Said Ginny in an almost teary voice.

"And by the way, Kumiko, your mother dropped by yesterday. She brought some food for lunch. Tell her our thank you, the food was delicious!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

_Now, another reason for them to hate me, forever. I didn't mean to steal Ginny's position in the competition. And, I didn't know mother was here yesterday. What a great timing! Ginny was angry, I know it. If only, if only you could understand me._

Kumiko wasn't much able to function fine in the whole day. Her guilt was building up. The bell rang suddenly.

_Wheew! Thanks for saving me!_

"You go on, Michelle. I'm still gonna arrange my stuff in the locker. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay then, bye Kumiko."

Kumiko was busy with arranging her stuff not knowing that Ginny and her was the only one left in the classroom.

"Good job, princess." Said Ginny.

Kumiko stopped a while then continued putting her books in the locker. She doesn't obviously want to start a fight with her again.

"Thanks for stealing my spotlight, again." Said Ginny pressing the topic.

Kumiko closed the locker's door. She knew that if she slammed it, their fight will be history. As possible, she closed it calmly and replied, "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I don't even know a thing."

"Don't come clean."

"But, I'm not."

"Your really a fake. You're a poser! Show your true you! Don't pretend that 'Oh, I'm Kumiko, I'm innocent so please be nice to me'." She said mocking Kumiko.

Shin was listening to the whole conversation.

"Goodbye, Ginny."

"Don't you turned your back to me! Your life will gonna be hell, I'll tell ya!"

Shin suddenly, ran away, don't want to let Kumiko know he was there all along.

Kumiko grabbed her messenger bag and a few books. Tears were almost falling from her eyes. She walked slowly towards the corridor. She was almost outside, she wiped her face with a handkerchief. She doesn't want to make Shin worry for her.

"Let's go home, Shin."

"Did something happened?" asked Shin.

"No, of course!" said Kumiko faking a laugh.

"So there is?"

To switch the topic, Kumiko jump to the bicycle.

"Look Shin! I can actually balance on this bike."

Obviously, she can't actually balance well, but she's learning it.

Shin spotted Ginny.

"Ginny!"

"Huh?" Ginny stopped at her tracks to look back.

"Wait up!" said Shin.

Ginny kept on walking.

Kumiko noticed that Shin was chasing Ginny.

"Oh no! Shin, don't bother, please. It's fine."

Kumiko finally decided to take the bicycle to their location. It was somewhat a few distance.

"Oh no, I'm gonna fall!"

"Your Ginny right?"

"Let go of me!"

"I won't!"

Suddenly, they heard a screeched. Kumiko was hit by a truck. Unconcious, she was brought to the hospital.

"KUMIKO!"

--

--

--

--

--

"You must be the mother of the girl, right?"

"Yes, doctor. How was she?" asked her mom, getting worried.

"Well, she's fine by now. She's just taking a nice sleep. But we need something…"

"Something?"

"You see, she needs blood from a relative."

"I'm willing to donate."

"If so, let's proceed."

--

--

--

Suddenly, a running boy came towards her mother.

"Shin!"

"Mom! How was Kumiko?"

"Don't worry she's fine. She's sleeping right now. I as under a blood testing a while ago. According to the doctor, we need to donate blood to your sister. I already did, don't worry." Said his mother hugging Shin.

"Mom, it will be fine."

"Yes, dear."

After a few minutes, the doctor showed up, somehow his expression was puzzled.

"Mrs. Sawada."

"Doctor, how's the result?"

"According to the test, your blood type was 'A' right?"

"Yes, doctor."

"But how come… how come Kumiko's blood type was 'O'?

"Huh? No, she's an 'A' doctor!"

Their mother grabbed the papers from the doctor's hand and scanned it worriedly, almost a teary eyed. Then she suddenly fainted.

"Mom! Mom!"

"Nurse, nurse!" shouted the doctor.

Shin's mom was carried in a stretcher and directly tracked in a room.

"Mom…" said Shin worriedly.

"Type 'O'"?

_Is Kumiko really my sister?_

Shin's lips were trembling.

END.

Whatcha think? Well, R&R! I'm not good at writing but hopefully, you might catch what this fanfic is really focused on.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it seems to be a bit odd for you reading the first part of my fanfic. Well, you see, the first part wasn't supposed to have another 'part'. But since the people are bit of confused with my story, I decided it's best to write the second part. But, it's my fault that I didn't remember the 'add chapter' thingy. I should have done that in the first place. Right now, I decided to write the supposed to be third chapter of my fanfic. Hopefully, you would understand in the end what my story is trying to tell you. Happy reading!

---------------- Chapter 3- Reality Bites

_NO! It can't be! Kumiko is my sister! I know it! I really do!_

Shin was struck to death by hearing the news from her mom's blood testing.

'_Mom was still at rest, getting over the shock. Is it really possible? I mean, maybe dad has the same blood type as with Kumiko. If this is a dream, I hope I will wake up soon.'_

Shin walked inside her sister's hospital room.

"Shin!" shouted the surprised Kumiko.

"Are you okay now?" asked Shin.

"Well, It's seems that I'm getting a back ache from lying to this bed the whole day. I'm bored. I want to go home already." Said Kumiko while trying to get up from her bed.

"No, don't get up yet. Your not still that well."

"I only got bruises, but above all, I'm perfectly fine. Look!" she got Shin's hands and placed it on her forehead.

"If your really that bored, let's play a game then." Suggested Shin.

"Really? Is this game more fun than reading this book?" asked Kumiko while putting on the side table her book.

"Trust me." Shin decided to sit on the bed, making them more comfortable to play.

"Well, I can't think of anything to play…"

"Let's play truth or dare."

"How? Well, first, let's do rock, papers, scissors. Who ever loses will choose 'truth or dare'."

"That's it? That's pretty easy!" said Kumiko.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They do gestured their hand in a fist form, move it up and down and…

"Oh! I won! Scissors beats paper!" said the excited Kumiko.

'_Just be happy Kumiko. Let me put a smile on your face, even for this moment only.'_

"Huh? What are you thinking?" asked Kumiko getting nearer Shin's face.

"It's nothing."

"You seem to think of something important. What is it?" asked Kumiko pressing it.

"Okay, then, I'll choose… uhmmmm… dare."

"But your not answering my question!"

"It doesn't matter. Come on, what's the dare."

"Oh, alright. Uhmmm, pour me a glass of mango juice."

"No challenge! So easy." Said Shin with confidence.

"Well, I'm not taking this seriously actually." Said Kumiko teasing her brother.

"Here's your juice."

"Thank you."

"Okay, rock, paper, scissors."

"Oh I won!" said Shin.

"Well, it's just your lucky day."

"Truth or dare?" asked Shin.

"I can't do dare stuff, maybe truth. Yeah, I'll choose truth."

"Okay then…"

"… What if…what if you found out that we're not related to each other?" asked Shin in a serious tone.

"Well…" started Kumiko cheerfully.

"Maybe, maybe I'll cry. I'm gonna run away, to find my real family." Said Kumiko while munching some cookies.

"….I ….I see.." said Shin.

"As if it will happen, right Shin?" asked Kumio jokingly.

Shin just nodded. Suddenly, Mrs. Sawada came into the room.

"Mom!"

"Kumiko, Shin!"

"Mom, your suppose to be at home taking a rest. I told you, I'm gonna be the one responsible for Kumiko for this night."

"Shin, I'm fine. I'm just missing my daughter, that's all."

She went at the side bed of Kumiko and kissed and hugged her tight. She almost cried.

"Mom, mom, I can't breath!"

"Oh sorry, Kumiko."

"Mom, don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a few bruises, and in no time I'm out of the hospital."

Shin knew that his mom wasn't worried about Kumiko being in hospital. He knew that his mom was worried having Kumiko far by her side.

--

--

--

--

Weeks passed by and their mother decided to put an end to the mystery. She visited the hospital she labored in. Maybe some can remember the…

"Yes, August 30 from that year. I remember that I was having labor along with a lady."

"Hold on, ma'am, let me check our files."

The nurse hurriedly searched for the file, browsing to every single record the hospital got ever since 'that' year.

"Yeah, here it is. Yamaguchi Naomi, the same date and time of laboring. She gave birth to a baby girl."

"I remember that my baby was proceeded in the nursery room."

"Yes, ma'am it has numbers as a label."

Now, she is more worried than ever.

"I can still remember that mine is number 104." She was teary eyed.

"Calm down, ma'am."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Ma'am, are you sure that it is 104?"

"Yes, so sure. My husband took a snap shot of it back then."

"Well, Mrs. Yamaguchi's number was 104. And according to the hospital records, your baby was in number 105."

"It can't be!" she finally stood up in shock.

Tears started to stream down her eyes.

"Ma'am, do you want some water?" asked the nurse, guiding the lady back to her seat to calm down.

"Nurse… is there a… is there an address?"

"Well, she's a Japanese but she's staying here in Philippines ever since the labor. I know their having a hard time. As I can remember, they were almost gone to the police station due to the almost a year and a half of not paying the hospital bills."

"What's the address?"

"It's…"

--

--

--

END OF CHAPTER THREE.

This is a very short chapter. Well, I was having a hard time fitting writing fan fics to my daily life. I decided that it's best for me to let the story flow smoothly and slowly. How's that? And oh yeah, if you're a first timer reading this, it's best if you first read **_"YEAH, SHE'S STUPID" _**then proceed to the second part. R&R


End file.
